Power Level Scale
1-10 Power Levels one to ten. *'1': Son Gohan's Power Level drops to 1''' after his outburst in DBZ009. Sayonara, Goku. *'''5: The average Power Level of Humans. Raditz analyzes a particularly unfit farmer as 5''' upon his arrival to Earth in DBZ001. The Mysterious Warrior from Space. *'''5: Trunks X suppresses his Chi to 5''' in DBZ137. The Young Man of Mystery. 10-100 Power Levels ten to one-hundred. 100-1,000 Power Levels one-hundred to one-thousand. *'''139: Kame Sen'nin's relaxed level in DBZ015. Goku and Gohan's Training Begins!!! *'177': Yamcha's relaxed level in DBZ015. Goku and Gohan's Training Begins!!! *'206': Kuririn's relaxed level in DBZ015. Goku and Gohan's Training Begins!!! *'250': Tenshinhan's relaxed level in DBZ015. Goku and Gohan's Training Begins!!! *'322': Piccolo's relaxed level in DBZ001. The Mysterious Warrior from Space. *'329': Piccolo's relaxed level in DBZ015. Goku and Gohan's Training Begins!!! *'334': Son Goku's relaxed level in DBZ005. An Unexpected Strength. *'408': Piccolo after removing his weighted gear in DBZ005. An Unexpected Strength. *'416': Son Goku after removing his weighted gear in DBZ005. An Unexpected Strength. *'710': Son Gohan's rage building in DBZ005. An Unexpected Strength. *'924': Son Goku charging the Kamehameha in DBZ007. Piccolo's Farewell to Arms?! *'981': Kuririn's relaxed level in DBZ020. Let the Games Begin! 1,000-10,000 Power Levels one-thousand to ten-thousand. *'1000': The average Namekian Warrior level when relaxed in DBZ059. Showdown! *'1020/30': Piccolo charging the Light of Death in DBZ007. Piccolo's Farewell to Arms?! *'1083': Son Gohan's relaxed level in DBZ020. Let the Games Begin! *'1200': Raditz's official level according to Nappa in DBZ021. One Down... *'1200': The Cultivars are this level according to Nappa in DBZ021. One Down... *'1220': Piccolo's relaxed level in DBZ020. Let the Games Begin! *'1307': Son Gohan during his outburst in DBZ09. Sayonara, Goku. *'1330': Piccolo using the Light of Death in DBZ007. Piccolo's Farewell to Arms?! *'1500': Kuririn and Son Gohan's power reading in DBZ54. The Mysterious Strangers. *'2800': Son Gohan during his outburst in DBZ029. Piccolo's Last Stand. *'3000': The average Namekian Warrior level when fighting in DBZ059. Showdown! *'5000': Son Goku's relaxed level in DBZ028. The Death of a God!! and DBZ085. Son Goku Has Landed! *'8000': Son Goku's power exceeds this when he faces Nappa in DBZ30. The Quiet Wrath of Son Goku. 10,000-100,000 Power Levels ten-thousand to one-hundred-thousand. *'12,000': Son Goku's power exceeds this (roughly) when he uses the Kaiô-ken in DBZ032. The Mystery of the Kaiô-ken and DBZ034. Mano a Maniac!! *'16,000': Son Goku's power exceeds this when he uses the Kaiô-ken x2 in DBZ035. The Decisive Battle at Last!! *'23,000': Son Goku's full strength without the Kaiô-ken when Captain Ginyu is inhabiting his body in DBZ094. Goku or Ginyu?! *'24,000': Vegeta's true power in DBZ055. Vegeta's True Power. *'24,000': Son Goku's power exceeds this when he uses the Kaiô-ken x3 in DBZ036. Too Much Power? and DBZ037. Battle in the Red Zone!! *'42,000': Nail's full power in DBZ92. Nail, Champion of Namek. *'60,000': Son Goku's estimated full power in DBZ089. Ginyu Steps In. *'85,000': Son Goku's revised estimated full power in DBZ090. A Matter of Pride. 100,000-1,000,000 Power Levels one-hundred-thousand to one-million. *'120,000:' Captain Ginyu's full power as of DBZ091. The Last Three Namekians. *'180,000:' Son Goku's supposed 'full' power after using the Kaiô-ken x? in DBZ091. The Last Three Namekians. *'530,000:' Freeza's alleged first-form full strength in DBZ092. Nail, Champion of Namek. 1,000,000-10,000,000 Power Levels one-million to ten-million. 10,000,000-100,000,000 Power Levels ten-million to one-hundred-million. 100,000,000-1,000,000,000 Power Levels one-hundred-million to one-billion.